


Naruto: The Batman Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was banished for some strange reason. He was teleport to Gotham city. He becomes Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: The Batman Challenge

Naruto was banished for some strange reason. He was teleport to Gotham city. He becomes Batman.


End file.
